Pidge's New Mission
by Edith Valenzuela
Summary: Pidge has been acting strange. Did she get hurt by one of Zarcon's solders or is it the things that was happier to her family lately


Pidge's new mission. By Edith Valenzuela

"Nice work palidens" announced Allura. As everyone change to go to sleep Pidge sat down for a moment frowning and one hand covering her small shoulder.

"Are you ok Pidge?" Questioned Shiro. Pidge tried avoiding eye contact with Shiro.

"Y-yeah I'm fine" she said in pain. Shiro knew something was up. He came up to Pidge and patted his robot hand to into her shoulder. She walked faster until Shiro's hand slipped away from her shoulder. She came to her room and locked the door. She uncovered her small hand from her shoulder. She appears to be badly hurt, scratched by one of Zarcon's evil solders. She tries to ignore the pain but she couldn't. "How could this be so painful if I've had worse scratches" she thought to her self. It was late at night, Pidge couldn't sleep. Then she thought of a brilliant idea: she goes to a healing pod and by the morning she would be feeling better than ever. So Pidge quietly went to the healing room. But as soon as she barely enters she hears a sound.

"Pidge what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Keith shouted. Pidge slowly turns around and smiles.

"I-I was...ugh...getting a few tools to upgrade my lion. What are you doing here?" Pidge squealed. Keith raised one eyebrow and kept talking.

"Pidge I know you're not upgrading, your lion is the most advanced lion and you said you can't possibly upgrade it more. What are you actually trying to do?" Keith spoke. Pidge started to lightly blush but frowning. She covered her left arm again and this time Keith notice. He slowly walks up to Pidge and puts her hand away from her shoulder.

"PIDGE YOUR BADLY INJURED!" He yelled. Pidge covers Keith's mouth before he yells anything else. She slowly puts away her hand.

"Chill out man it not that bad." Again she avoids eye contact. She didn't want anyone to worry about her. She doesn't want to lie anymore so she just decided to go back to her room. She tried to get comfortable as possible. Luckily she got a little bit of sleep.

The next morning, Pidge opens her eyes and smells actual food. Pidge changed clothes, you couldn't notice that she was injured. She went out side her room and went to the dining room. She saw Hunk serving the good looking food that almost looks like pancakes.

"Good morning Pidge" smiled Hunk. Pidge smiled back and sat down. She saw the others coming to eat too. Allura, Lance, and Shiro were already sitting down. Coran as well. Coran saw the weird looking food.

"What in the quiznak is this? It looks disgusting!" Coran complained.

"HEY DON'T YOU JUDGE FOOD WITHOUT TASTING IT FIRST!" Hunk yelled. They went to the kitchen to ague about food.

"Hey princess did you know that you're the most beautiful girl in this ship?" Lance flirted. Allura ignored him, Pidge just cringed, and Shiro started laughing.

"Has anyone seen Keith? Is he still sleeping?" Shiro question as he stand up to go to Keith's room. Everyone said no. When Shiro was half way though the hallway he bumped into Keith.

"Hey Keith you missed breakfast, what were you do-" Keith interrupted him.

"Have you seen Pidge?!" Keith asked.

" I will tell you where Pidge is if you tell me what's going on first." Shiro brided.

"Fine, yesterday in the middle of the night, I was just leaving the training deck but then I saw Pidge. I was guessing she was headed to a healing pod. She tried lying to me but I figured it out. She got injured pretty bad, I'm guessing from one of Zarcon's defenders. I've done some research and I found out that that scratch she has can turn her EVIL!" Keith worried. Shiro turned around to go to the dining room. As soon as he arrived he yelled.

"PIDGE WE NEED TO TALK NOW!" Shiro yelled. Everyone looked at Pidge as she walked towards Shiro and Keith.

"Hey don't yell at Pidge like that! Why are you yelling at her anyways?" Lance wondered.

"It's ok Lance I bet it's a misunderstanding" she smiled but frowned again. Shiro, Keith, and Pidge went to the training deck to talk.

"Why the hell having you told us Pidge you don't know how bad the scratch is!" Shiro argued. She was a little scared how Shiro yelled at her.

"Why are you so worried about it anyways" Pidge asked.

"BECAUSE IT CAN TURN YOU EVIL AND THAT MEANS WE'LL HAVE TO FIGHT YOU AND I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DO THAT PIDGE THATS WHY!" Keith continued. Pidge giggled a bit and Shiro and Keith looked very confused.

"That's impossible guys, with magic or without. Whatever infection this scratch has it didn't reach to my vains...I think... But even if a little entered my vains it isn't enough to turn me evil." She informed.

At that moment a alert appered. Everyone went to the main room to see what was happening.

"Palidens it appears we are under attack, the question is how did they track us so fast?" Princess Allura wondered. A video chat request was at her desk board. It was from the ship that was attacking them. Allura accepted.

"Hello voltron team we have the power to kill one of your friend, last time we fought one of our commanders scratched the green brat if you turn your selfs in nothing will happens but if you don't, well guess you have to say bye to your little friend." Commander threatened. Everyone faced Pidge.

"Ugh Pidge why haven't you told us anything" Allura asked. Pidge's eyes started to get watery.

"I-I'm sorry guys, I've should had told you guys. It's al my fault," Pidge cried. Hunk walked up to her and started hugging her. Pidge could feel the warm and bouncy chest. Then, everyone started hugging her except Keith. He looked mad and was about to say something stupid but when he opened his mouth lance had dragged him in the hug.

"It's going to be alright Pidge don't worry." Shiro conformed Pidge. The hug lasted a long time but Allura knew they had to fight.

"Ok palidens get to your lions... Except Pidge, you need to go tote healing pod asap." Allura spoke. Pidge was already at the healing pod she felt a little bit of pain though the process because she was awake the whole time. When she was done she ran to her lion and ready to fight...

"FORM VOLTRON!"


End file.
